1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a household laundry dryer with a process air loop that removes moisture from laundry. A secondary side of an air to air heat exchanger is connected into the process air loop, the primary side of the heat exchanger is acted upon by cooling air, and the process air moved by means of a blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A household dryer of the foregoing type has become known, heretofore, from German published patent application DE 30 27 900 A1. There, a household dryer is provided with a heat exchanger for cooling the process air that flows through the laundry drum of the dryer. The heat exchanger is made up of a plurality of plates, stacked one above the other in spaced relationship in a tunnel-like housing, which form condenser surfaces for the process air. The process air fed by a blower flows through the spaces between the plates. The plates themselves comprise two spaced-apart parallel sheets, between which ribs are inserted, thereby forming many flow channels. Cooling air is blown through the flow channels by means of a blower. The process air flowing through the spaces between the plates is thus cooled down, causing the moisture previously absorbed in the flow through the dryer to condense. In the prior dryer, the cooling air must distribute itself over a short distance from the relatively small outlet opening of the blower across the large inlet cross section of the heat exchanger. This leads to uneven impingement on the heat exchanger, so that in the final analysis the full cooling capacity is not achieved.